Nuit de cauchemar
by Andy56
Summary: Mlle Parker commence une enquête sur son frère mais elle va va se faire remarquer...


Auteur : Andy56 (missparker63@hotmail.com)  
  
Genre : Général, un peu de drame quand même.  
  
Résumé : Jarod envoie des informations à Mlle Parker, elle suit la piste et découvre de nouveau vices à son jumeau. C'est une histoire assez sombre et difficile à un ou deux moments. Parfois, je manquais de connaissances ou d'informations alors je n'ai pas approfondit, je me suis simplement aidée des documentaires que j'ai vu à la télé et des films aussi.  
  
Time-Line : Post IOTH. Plusieurs mois après.  
  
Disclaimers : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf ceux que j'ai créés (mais ils sont trop méchants alors je n vois pas l'intérêt de les voler ! lol), je ne touche pas d'argent et ne fais cela que pour ma satisfaction personnelle. (je vous jure, je passe mon temps à me faire rêver devant mon écran !!)  
  
Note : J'avais décidé de faire une fic plutôt courte et puis, comme d'habitude, les idées me submergent et je ne peux plus m'arrêter.  
  
Note 2 : Aller, big dédicace à tous ceux qui m'envoient des reviews, continuez j'adore !!! P'tit clin d'?il à Vicky, Kpu, Shouka, Tania, Chibi, Stella, et Mawaiz !!! Et vous avez intérêt à continuer vos fic les filles parce que vous déchirez troooop !!!  
  
Nuit de cauchemar  
  
Je viens de rentrer dans ma grande demeure sombre et vide. Comme chaque soir, je se sers un verre de Whisky avant d'aller prendre une douche pour me réchauffer car l'hiver est à son apogée. Je me dirige vers ma chambre quand la sonnerie de mon téléphone portable retentit. Je sursaute car le silence vient d'être brisé puis fais demi-tour pour aller décrocher.  
  
« Quoi ?  
  
-Je commence presque à aimer ce mot.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
  
-Sur ton lit, je suis sûr que ça va t'intéresser.  
  
-Bonne nuit Jarod.  
  
-Je sens que tu ne vas pas dormir. »  
  
Il raccroche, me laissant sur le fait, je range mon portable dans la poche de ma veste et vais chercher ce que Jarod a laissé sur mon lit. J'y trouve une enveloppe, je l'ouvre et en sors deux photos, l'une représente un tatouage, l'autre, deux hommes vêtus de jean parlant avec mon immonde frère. Je les dépose sur ma table de chevet puis lis la carte qui les accompagne.  
  
« Ton jumeau a de drôles d'amis. »  
  
Ca me fait de belles jambes, je me fiche des relations de mon frère, du moment qu'il ne me les présente pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut encore que je fasse ? J'observe le tatouage de plus près, il ne me dit rien du tout. Il représente un K majuscule, sous lequel on peut lire « The killers ». Et bien, magnifique, une sorte de gang qui n'a même pas assez d'idée pour choisir un nom un tant soit peu original.  
  
C'est Broots qui va être déçu, ce n'est pas encore cette nuit qu'il pourra rattraper ses heures de sommeil en retard. Je prends ma veste et les photos, je me mets au volant de ma Porsche et direction le Centre à 23h. Durant le trajet, je téléphone à mes deux acolytes, après une sorte de grognement endormi j'obtiens deux « oui » à peine audibles. Allons-y, que vas-tu encore m'apprendre sur mon frère Jarod ? Je m'attends à tout après des monstruosités comme le meurtre, la torture, le cannibalisme...  
  
Mon adorable petit crétin d'informaticien entre enfin dans mon bureau, suivit de très près par le Dr Spock. Bravo, j'aurais voulu faire pire, je n'aurais pas pu. Il leur a tout de même fallu 45 minutes pour me rejoindre, un record, heureusement que je n'étais pas en danger car sinon, j'aurais eu le temps de passer l'arme à gauche une bonne vingtaine de fois.  
  
Ils regardent les photos et m'interrogent des yeux. Je ne peux leur dire que ce que je sais, c'est-à-dire presque rien. Broots prend les photos et se réfugie dans son bureau pour les étudier de plus près. Sydney reste debout, je lui demande ce qu'il attend. Je sens soudain que je n'aurais pas dû le faire car il va encore me sortir une de ses répliques Freudiennes à laquelle je ne comprendrai pas le sens exact qu'il voudra lui donner.  
  
« Vous semblez irritée ? »  
  
C'est pire, je comprends ce qu'il me dit mais je n'ai pas du tout envie de lui répondre, et pour cause, je lui donnerais raison. Je soupire un instant, à la recherche d'une réplique bien sentie qui lui passerait l'envie de me questionner davantage, chose qui m'agace au plus haut point. Je déteste quand il se prend pour mon psy ou veut jouer le rôle d'un ami sincère et compatissant. J'ai toujours l'impression que ses phrases sont ironiques et n'ont pour seul but de m'exaspérer, de me tester. Bref, tout sauf me remonter le moral ou me convaincre que Jarod fait cela pour mon bien. Et voilà, une simple phrase et je pars dans des études de comportement, je ne tiens pas du tout à devenir comme lui.  
  
« Irritée ? Non, je ne pense pas que ce soit le mot exact. Je dirais plus. Furieuse. J'en ai vraiment marre que Jarod me nargue comme un canard avec son chasseur. J'en ai par-dessus tout qu'il me prenne pour un pion dans son échiquier. J'en ai marre que vous me posiez toujours ce genre de question à laquelle vous connaissez déjà par coeur la réponse. Comment voudriez-vous que je me sente ? Il m'appelle à 22h pour me lancer un petit jeu à sa façon et vous voudriez que je m'en réjouisse ? Non, Sydney, je ne suis pas irritée du tout.  
  
-Je vais voir si Broots s'en sort.  
  
-Oui, vous faites bien, laissez-moi seule avec mes états d'âme et rejoignez votre petit collègue aux doigts boudinés et abîmés, sans oublier ses yeux explosés à force de passer sa vie devant son écran.  
  
-Mlle Parker ? Est-ce que vous êtes sûre que vous allez bien ?  
  
-Moi ? Oh oui, parfaitement. J'ai tout ce que je désire, une vie de rêve, une famille affectueuse qui ne veut que mon bien, un travail qui me détend particulièrement.  
  
Sydney reste en face de moi, me dévisageant, avant de s'éclipser. Je suis à bout de nerfs et il sent que j'ai grandement besoin de rester seule pour réfléchir sur ma situation. Il parait soucieux, peut-être à cause de moi. Je reste dans mon bureau, j'ouvre le tiroir du meuble qui se trouve près de la porte et en sors une bouteille de whisky presque pleine. Je la pose sur mon bureau et l'observe en silence pendant quelques minutes. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, je suis déjà dans un état exécrable. Je me ravise rapidement, passant mes mains dans mon coup et relâchant ma tête en arrière. Quand je me redresse, je saisis la bouteille et la lance au mur. Celle-ci éclate dans un bruit strident, tachant la peinture sur un bon mètre. Je regarde les débris de verre, réalisant que cela représente parfaitement ma vie, un objet fragile qui s'est totalement brisé.  
  
Depuis plusieurs jours, je réfléchis fortement à l'idée de partir, de quitter cet endroit maléfique. Il me faudrait pour cela trouver un moyen de ne pas me faire tuer, ce qui relevrait de l'exploit avec le Centre. Je suis pourtant au bord du gouffre, je sens que je ne vais pas résister longtemps à cette vie et que je dois me reprendre coûte que coûte. Je décide alors de descendre rejoindre Broots dans son bureau pour tenter de penser à autre chose, ce qui ne sera pas chose facile étant donné l'état dans lequel je me trouve.  
  
Broots est au fond de la pièce, il est en pleine discussion avec Sydney. Celui-ci n'a sûrement pas pu se retenir de lui faire le récit des événements qui viennent de se produire. Quoique, Broots ne semble pas réagir en me voyant approcher, méfiante. Je m'assieds à sa place, devant l'ordinateur, dépliant mes jambes pour les appuyer sur la table. Les deux hommes me regardent, attendant une réaction qui ne viendra pas.  
  
« Vous avez quelques chose à m'apprendre Broots ?  
  
-Ces hommes appartiennent à un gang qui s'appelle les Killers, ils ont tous les même tatouage pour se reconnaître. Comme le serpent qui se mord la queue pour les can.  
  
-Je sais déjà ça Broots, si j'utilise le mot « apprendre » c'est pour découvrir une chose que je ne connaissais pas avant.  
  
-Et bien. Je n'ai rien alors.  
  
-Pas même un nom qui s'accorde à leur visage ? »  
  
Il hoche négativement la tête, je rêve, je ne pensais pas travailler avec un incapable. Comment faire pour découvrir leur identité ? Mis à part retrouver Jarod et le torturer pour le faire cracher des informations, je ne vois pas. Ce n'est pas non plus une bonne solution car mettre la main sur le petit génie n'est pas une mince affaire. Je me lève et au moment de sortir, je pense à une possibilité et me tourne vers les deux acolytes.  
  
« Est-ce que vous savez où se trouve actuellement mon adorable petit frère ?  
  
-Je peux trouver ça, une minute. »  
  
Je reviens sur mes pas et me poste dans le dos de Broots. Après avoir tapé à toute allure sur son clavier, il se tourne vers moi, l'air triomphant.  
  
« Il est encore dans son bureau et s'apprête à partir.  
  
-Où ?  
  
-Dover.  
  
-A 23h30 ?  
  
-Les rendez-vous du genre de ces photos ne se passe généralement à 8h du matin pour prendre leur petit déjeuner Sydney. »  
  
Je m'éloigne, vérifiant si mon Smith&Wesson est bien à sa place mais Sydney m'interpelle.  
  
« Que comptez-vous faire ?  
  
-Dîner avec eux bien sûr. Les suivre, quoi d'autre ?  
  
-Arrêter de faire l'enfant, c'est dangereux de se rendre dans ce quartier la nuit, seule, qui plus est.  
  
-Je suis assez grande pour me défendre Sydney, de plus, je n'ai besoin de votre permission pour sortir que je sache ?  
  
-Promettez-moi de faire attention à vous et de ne pas risquer votre vie.  
  
-Il n'y a aucun souci. A demain. »  
  
J'apprécie profondément qu'il s'inquiète pour moi, jamais mon père, que ce soit Raines ou Mr Parker, ne l'aurait fait. Mais je trouve qu'il est parfois très étouffant, je n'ai plus 12 ans, je sais ce que je fais enfin, je pense. J'aborde le couloir où se situe le bureau de Lyle et j'entends alors sa voix résonner. Je reste dans la pénombre et le suis jusqu'au parking. Il faut environ une heure et demie pour rejoindre Dover en voiture, espérons que je n'ai pas perdu la main question filature. Cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas eu à m'occuper du cas de Jarod en voiture alors je verrai.  
  
***  
  
Il s'est garé derrière un entrepôt qui se trouve sur les quais. Toujours ce genre d'endroit, retiré, vide et où il y a une multitude de recoins pour se cacher en cas de descente inopinée. Il est entré par derrière, je fais de même et me faufile le long d'un mur dénudé. Je prends bien soin de ne pas sortir de la pénombre car il ne se trouve qu'à une vingtaine de mètres de moi. A coté de lui, j'aperçois un petit escalier en fer, parfait moyen pour fuir s'il a des soucis.  
  
Je reste donc cachée, osant à peine respirer, de peur de me faire remarquer. Deux hommes font à leur tour apparition, leur peau est noire et ils portent des vestes trouées et déchirées. Rien qu'à leurs tenues je sais que ce sont eux que représente la photo que Jarod m'a envoyée. Ils s'arrêtent en face de mon frère, ils posent devant eux les sacs de sports qu'ils tenaient dans les mains et Lyle fait de même avec une valise argentée. Que sont-ils encore en train de trafiquer ? Je ne suis pas au bout de mes surprises, mon jumeau se sera vraiment rendu coupable de tous les crimes possibles et imaginables.  
  
Je ne peux étendre plus loin mes réflexions car je sens une main me saisir l'épaule, ainsi qu'un canon de revolver pressé dans mon dos. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de venir ici ? Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir leur trouver comme excuse ? Je n'aurai jamais dû le suivre, je suis dans de beaux draps maintenant. Jarod va me le payer cher, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il faut toujours que je suive les petits jeux qu'il me lance.  
  
L'homme me dit de mettre mes mains bien en vue. Il récupère mon Smith&Wesson et m'oblige à avancer vers ses complices. J'aperçois alors qu'ils étaient en fait en train de vendre tout un arsenal de guerre à Lyle : Magnum, Sig Sauer, grenades. Que compte-t-il faire avec ça ?  
  
Le grand patron se tourne vers nous et me demande qui je suis et ce que je fais là. C'est une très bonne question, que fais-je ici ? Je voulais juste surveiller les fréquentations de mon petit frère adoré. Non, je ne pense pas que ce soit très crédible. Je suis là parce que je fais ce que Jarod me dit. Si je lui réponds cela, il ne me tuera peut-être pas mais Raines s'en chargera avec plaisir. Comme je ne dis rien, il regarde Lyle et lui demande sil me connaît. Cette petite ordure répond qu'il n'a strictement aucune idée de qui j suis. Je rêve, non mais il se fiche de moi ?  
  
« Tu ne me connais pas ? Je suis ta s?ur jusqu'à preuve du contraire, bien que je n'en sois pas ravie.  
  
-C'est votre s?ur ?  
  
-Bien sûr que non, cette femme est folle. »  
  
Je ne me trompe pas, il se moque de moi. J'hausse les sourcils et fais les yeux ronds. Je transforme ensuite cela en pure haine et en indignation. C'est maintenant sa parole contre la mienne, il faut donc que je sois convaincante.  
  
« Alzheimer, à ton âge, si c'est pas triste. »  
  
L'homme me fusille alors du regard, il ne dit pourtant rien. Il m'observe de haut en bas, je déteste ça, qu'on me détail comme un morceau de viande. Soudain, il m'attrape à la gorge et les deux autres me tiennent les bras. Que va-t-il faire ? Mon Dieu, faites que Sydney et Broots m'aient suivie eux aussi. Il m'envoie alors un coup de genou dans le ventre et je m'affale sur le sol froid. Il m'a littéralement coupé le souffle, je ne peux pas le reprendre qu'il se met à me rouer de coups de pieds. Dans la tête, les bras, le dos. J'ai beau me rouler en boule pour me protéger, il me fait atrocement mal.  
  
Quand il s'arrête, il s'accroupit et me demande de nouveau mon identité. Je porte la mais à ma bouche et sans un liquide chaux et vif en couler. Je sens ce goût étrange et répugnant sur mes lèvres. Que dois-je répondre ? Il ne me croira pas et je ne tiens pas à rentrer chez moi en plusieurs morceaux.  
  
« Je suis sa s?ur. »  
  
Il lève les yeux vers Lyle pour vérifier s'il nie toujours, ce qu'il s'empresse de faire. Pourquoi ne veut-il pas le reconnaître ? Il fait peut- être cela simplement dans le but de se débarrasser de moi ? Je tousse et tente de me relever mais l'inconnu saisit mon bras et m'entraîne à quelques mètres, hors de leur vue. Tout en marchant, il leur dit de régler le marché et de s'en aller, qu'il va s'occuper de mon cas. Un frisson parcourt ma colonne vertébrale, qu'entend-il par « s'occuper de mon cas » ?  
  
Il a tient son arme dans une main, me menaçant avec, et de l'autre mais il me frappe au visage. Je ne m'y attendais pas et je suis plaquée contre un grillage. Il se jette alors sur moi, il a rangé son 9 millimètres et sors maintenant un cran d'arrêt. Il le presse contre mon coup, je retiens encore mon souffle. Mon Dieu, que va-t-il faire ? Pourquoi Lyle ne m'aide pas ? Il est bien plus fort que moi mais surtout il est armé, comment vais- je faire pour me sortir de ce là ?  
  
L'homme descend la lame le long de mon coup jusqu'à ma poitrine. Il fait sauter un à un tous les boutons qui tiennent ma veste fermée. Celle-ci laisse apparaître mon chemisier en soie rouge. Mon souffle est désormais très rapide, mon c?ur bat à une vitesse et d'une puissance impressionnante. Il réitère son opération avec ma chemise, je lui lance alors un coup de genou dans les parties intimes et le repousse. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'éloigner qu'il met son pied en travers de mon chemin et je me retrouve de nouveau allongée, face contre terre.  
  
Il me retourne, tenant mon poignet droit très fort dans sa main et son couteau contre mon ventre. Il soulève ma jupe en haut de mes cuisses et défait les boutons de son pantalon. Sa voix résonne dans ma tête, ell m'agresse, me fait souffrir le martyr.  
  
« Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'en as pas envie. Aller, laisse-toi faire, tu verras, tu vas aimer. »  
  
Je suis terrorisée, je ne peux pas le regarder, je fixe le plafond. Ma vue est troublée car les larmes me montent aux yeux. Je suis paralysée, je n'ose pas faire un mouvement car je sens la lame gelée du couteau contre ma peau. Je sens aussi ses mains, son odeur. C'est si horrible, je ne peux que crier et pleurer. Je le supplie, je le supplie d'arrêter mais il n'en fait rien. Il continue, il me fait mal, il me fait peur. J'ai froid.  
  
***  
  
Je suis allongée dans mon lit, la couette remontée jusqu'au menton. Je suis dans cette position depuis bientôt deux heures, un fin rayon de soleil éclairant faiblement ma chambre. Des images me hantent, de ce qui s'est passé hier. Quand il en a eu fini avec moi, il s'est levé et il est parti, comme s'il n'avait rien fait de mal. Je suis restée quelques minutes étendue par terre, écoutant les moindres bruits pour savoir s'il était vraiment parti. Je me suis ensuite relevée, rabaissant ma jupe et repliant ma veste sur ma poitrine dénudée.  
  
J'ai marché jusqu'à ma voiture, me retournant plusieurs fois. J'avais l'impression qu'il me suivait mais je ne le voyais pas. Je suis montée dans ma Porsche et je suis rentrée chez moi à toute allure pour me précipiter sous ma douche. J'y suis restée des heures, espérant retirer la moindre trace de ce monstre de ma peau. J'ai frotté, frotté, de toutes me forces mais elles sont toujours là.  
  
Je me sens si sale, j'ai froid. Je n'arrête pas de pleurer et de voir son visage. Ses yeux qui brillaient dans l'ombre d'une façon effrayante. Sa voix rauque et pleine de haine. Son odeur d'alcool et de cigarette. Je le vois sans cesse me sauter dessus, soulever ma jupe. Il me frappe, je vois le paysage tourner, les images troubles quand j'avais les larmes qui me montaient aux yeux. Je ne l'oublierai pas, je ne peux oublier.  
  
Je me tourne dans mon lit et ferme les yeux pour tenter de dormir mais il est encore et toujours là. Il ne me laissera pas. J'ai beau essayer de penser à autre chose, je vois tout le temps son image, son sourire monstrueux. Je ne peux pas supporter ça, c'est trop dur. Mettant mes mains sur mes yeux, il est toujours là, je pleure toujours. C'est la seule chose qui me soulage un tant soit peu. Ce qui me ferait vraiment du bien serait de le tuer, de l'attacher sur la chaise électrique et de le frapper à mort.  
  
Pourquoi ai-je voulu le suivre ? Je n'aurai jamais dû chercher ce qu'il cachait, ce n'était rien de si grave. Si je n'étais pas allée là-bas, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Cet homme ne m'aurait pas trouvée et l'autre ne m'aurait pas. Ce ne serait pas arrivé. Il faut toujours que je veuille tout savoir, que j'écoute Jarod. Je n'aurais pas dû suivre Lyle, c'est ma faute, ce monstre ne m'aurait pas vue et. Et je ne serais pas là, hantée par son visage atroce.  
  
Quelqu'un sonne à la porte. Mon Dieu, faites que ce ne soit ni Sydney, ni Broots et encore moins Jarod. Il ne faut pas qu'ils me voient dans cet état. Je ne veux pas répondre à leurs questions, je ne veux pas qu'ils s'inquiètent pour moi ou qu'ils éprouvent de la pitié. Je me lève discrètement et me rend jusqu'à la porte d'entrer en prenant soin de ne pas faire un bruit. Je jette un ?il par la fenêtre et j'aperçois Sydney, vêtu d'un long manteau gris et de son éternel béret qui lui va si bien.  
  
« Sydney, je suis désolée, je ne viendrai pas travailler aujourd'hui. Je crois que je suis malade.  
  
-Est-ce que ça va aller ? Vous êtes blessée à la lèvre ? -Je vais bien, je voudrais simplement rester seule, s'il vous plaît.  
  
-Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas Mlle Parker, surtout pour parler.  
  
-Merci, à bientôt Sydney. »  
  
Je m'assois dans le couloir et fonds littéralement en larmes. J'aurai dû lui ouvrir, il m'aurait parlé, il m'aurait comprise. J'enfonce ma tête dans mes genoux, je ne peux plus m'arrêter, je me sens si mal, si sale. Je ressens soudain une présence dans la salle. Je lève les yeux et lâche un cri. Il est là. Je recul mais le mur m'en empêche, il me faut quelque chose pour me défendre. Il me regarde, avec cette façon monstrueuse, il sourit. Je me tourne une seconde pour saisir un vase et quand je me remets en position, il a disparu.  
  
Je n'en peux plus, je le vois partout, quand je ferme les yeux, quand je regarde n'importe quel endroit de ma maison. Je perçois son odeur, sa voix résonne perpétuellement dans mon esprit. « Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'en as pas envie. Aller, laisse-toi faire, tu verras, tu vas aimer. » Je ne vois pas clair, ma vue est embuée de larmes. Je ne me souviens pas avoir jamais eu aussi peur et pleuré autant. C'est horrible de se sentir si faible, sans aucune défense.  
  
Je retrouve mon lit, presque froid désormais. Je me cache sous la couette, comme s'il pouvait revenir et ne pas me voir. Je commence presque à me sentir soulagée, qu'il ne soit pas là, que Sydney ne me voit pas comme cela. Je vais essayer de dormir, il le faut, je ne rien laisser paraître demain au Centre donc je dois être en forme. C'est facile à dire, comment trouver le sommeil en pensant qu'il pourrait revenir n'importe quand. Il m'a peut-être suivie et il rôde autour de la maison. Il faut vraiment que je me reprenne, ça ne va pas pouvoir continuer longtemps ou je ne m'en sortirai pas indemne cette fois.  
  
***  
  
Je me réveille en sursaut, des gouttes de sueur perlent sur mon front. Un cauchemar. Encore un, le 15ème depuis cette nuit. Je jette un ?il sur mon réveil : 14h. Je ne peux pas dormir jusqu'à demain matin, mais que puis-je faire ? Je me lève pour aller dans la cuisine, marchant pieds nus sur le parquet frais de cet après-midi d'hivernal.  
  
J'ouvre la porte de l'étagère du haut et saisis un grand verre que je place sous le robinet. Un verre d'eau, c'est ce dont j'avais besoin, l'alcool n'arrangerait pas mon mal être. Ni mon ulcère d'ailleurs. Je prends une petite bouteille sur le plan de travail, mon médicament. Il me soulage assez vite quand je sens que la douleur apparaît.  
  
Quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Je pensais avoir été assez claire avec Sydney ce matin. Je regarde qui se présente. Pas lui. Tout le monde sauf lui ou le monstre. Il se tient sur mon porche, bien droit et les bras repliés sur le torse pour garder le peu de chaleur que lui procure sa fine veste de cuir. Il va mourir de froid si je le laisse là, je pourrais m'en vouloir le jour où je l'attraperais. Ce ne sera pas aujourd'hui, s'il est ici c'est qu'il a déjà tout prévu donc pas la peine d'espérer la moindre chance.  
  
Je tire sur la poignée et il apparaît peu à peu en face de moi. Il a le visage crispé, il tente un sourire puis me demande s'il peut entrer. J'accepte d'un faible « fais comme chez toi ». Il ôte son manteau et le pose sur le canapé, à coté de lui. Il me dévisage, je suis en peignoir. Son regard me fait frissonner, une lueur qui brille dans ceux-ci me fait penser à hier soir. Une lueur qui se perçoit dans les yeux de ce monstre, tout comme dans ceux de Sydney ou Jarod. Celle de l'homme qui regarde une femme, une chose que je vais avoir du mal à supporter.  
  
« Tu es malade ?  
  
-Non pourquoi ?  
  
-Alors tu as menti au Centre ?  
  
-A Sydney, pas au Centre.  
  
-Il me l'a dit. Mais dans un sens c'est pire non ?  
  
-Je ne sais pas. Ecoute, je n'ai pas envie de parler alors tu ferais mieux de t'en aller. C'était une mauvaise idée que de t'ouvrir, je savais très bien ce qui allait se passer. »  
  
Il fronce les sourcils quand j'élève la voix. Il se lève et s'approche pour me prendre le bras mais c'est trop dur. Je le retire brusquement, cela me rappelle des choses bien trop affreuse. Je revois alors les mains de l'homme sur ma peau, ses ongles rongés et sales. Je fais plusieurs pas en arrière. Chose que je n'aurais jamais dû faire, il va se douter de quelque chose maintenant. Moi, Mlle Parker, qui recul devant Jarod.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ca a un rapport avec cette cicatrice sur ta lèvre ?  
  
-Pas du tout, je n'ai pas envie de te voir, va-t-en s'il te plaît..  
  
-Je ne t'ai jamais vue comme cela. Ta voix et tes mains tremblent, tu recules devant moi, tu restes enfermée chez toi en plein après-midi. Qu'est- ce qui s'est passé Parker ? Est-ce que c'est Raines ?  
  
-Non, laisse tomber je te dis.  
  
-Lyle ?  
  
-NON !!! Fiche-moi la paix ! Tu comprends le français oui ou non ? »  
  
Et voilà, je m'emporte, il ne comprend plus rien à la situation. Il est étonné de ma réaction, comment me rattraper après ça ? Je crois qu'il s'inquiète, c'est tout. Je lui dis que je vais me coucher, il me regarde partir. Je n'arrive plus à contrôler mes mouvements, mes paroles. Je pleure de nouveau, il m'est impossible de me retenir, c'est instinctif. Je m'allonge sur le coté, un bras sous la tête et l'autre mais devant mon visage.  
  
Il s'assit à coté de moi, dans mon dos. Il n'a pas pu rentrer chez lui. Ou plutôt à son hôtel. Il ne dit rien, je l'entends juste respirer calmement entre deux sanglots.  
  
« Dis-moi au moins si c'est grave. Je suis ton ami Parker, une des seules personnes à qui tu peux accorder une confiance absolue. Je voudrais simplement t'aider, te soulager de ton mal.  
  
-Tu ne peux pas comprendre.  
  
-Si tu ne me dis rien, c'est sûr.  
  
-Je ne peux pas, c'est au dessus de mes forces. »  
  
Il s'allonge, toujours derrière moi. Il me frôle à peine mais je tremble de plus belles. Je crois qu'il n'est pas loin de comprendre, mes réactions, ma cicatrice. J'ai arrêté de pleurer, cela ne va pas durer longtemps, je le sais. Je le sens qui se retourne vers moi, il pose alors ma main sur mon épaule et je fais tout pour ne pas réagir.  
  
« C'est de ma faute, tu as eu des ennuis avec les amis de Lyle, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
-.  
  
-Dis-moi ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? Ils t'ont frappée ?  
  
-Tu n'y es pas Jarod. Ce sont des monstres.  
  
-Oh mon Dieu non. Ils ont osé te. »  
  
Il ne peut pas dire le mot, moi non plus, je retiens mes larmes de toutes mes forces. Sa main caresse doucement ma peau. Ce n'est plus pareil, je ressens de la tendresse, de l'amitié. Je me mets doucement sur le dos et les regarde dans les yeux. C'est lui qui pleure désormais.  
  
« Je. Je suis tellement désolé. Je n'aurai jamais dû t'envoyer ces photos. Je.  
  
-Tu ne pouvais pas avoir, je n'aurais pas dû les suivre. Cet homme ne m'aurait pas trouvée et il. et il ne m'aurait pas fait de mal. »  
  
Nous pleurons tous les deux, il me prend dans ses bras. Il a un doux parfum, pas cette odeur amère de cigarette. Il est calme et gentil. Je me laisse aller contre lui, je me sens mieux. Je me sens en sécurité. Je sais qu'il ne me ferait de mal pour rien au monde. Il me comprend, je pense. Nous restons ainsi un long moment, des minutes entières, peut-être même des heures. Chauffée contre lui, je m'endors pour ne pas faire un seul cauchemar.  
  
J'ouvre à peine les yeux, il est debout face à moi et me regarde d'un magnifique sourire, pas celui que je déteste tant qui veut dire quelque chose comme « cours toujours, tu ne m'auras pas ». Je lui en fais un à mon tour, bien moins audacieux, presque timide. Il s'accroupit et son visage arrive à la hauteur du mien.  
  
« Est-ce que je peux te laisser seule quelques temps ? je devrais être de retour dans 2 ou 3 heures.  
  
-Je ne veux pas que tu partes. »  
  
Cette phrase est sortie toute seule. Je ne me croyais même pas capable de la lui dire un jour. Lui aussi parait étonné. C'est une étrange sensation, loi d'être désagréable, bien a contraire. Je voudrais qu'il me serre encore contre lui, je ne veux pas rester seule à m'inquiéter de mon sort, ou du sien. Voici la seconde raison, je sais ce qu'il veut faire, une idée qui m'a aussi traversée la tête. Aller à la rencontre de Lyle, obtenir de lui des informations pour ensuite tirer une balle entre les deux yeux de l'homme qui m'a agressée.  
  
Je pose ma main sur sa joue, cela me semble si naturel. Je m'assis sur le lit, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il ne peut pas faire cela, il risquerait de se faire attraper par le Centre ou de se faire tuer. Quoique je ne parviens pas à savoir ce qui serait le pire des deux. « C'est bien trop risqué, nous verrons cela plus tard.  
  
-Quand ? Quand il se sera enfuit à des dizaines de kilomètres ou quand il se sera forgé un alibi infaillible ?  
  
-Je ne pensais pas que serait un jour à moi de te calmer. Tu l'auras, nous l'aurons, tu es un génie, il ne pourra pas t'échapper.  
  
-Je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse de mal, je ne veux plus que tu souffres. Je tiens bien trop à toi Parker. »  
  
Les chutes du Niagara dévalent de nouveau nos joues. Je me jette dans ses bras pour le réconforter, ce qu'il me dit me touche tellement. Il est adorable, je crois que je ressens la même chose à son égard. J'ai toujours eu beaucoup de mal à assumer mes sentiments, il vient de me montrer les siens. Je dois respecter cela et lui montrer que c'est réciproque. La tête toujours appuyée sur son épaule, ma joue contre son cou, je me lance.  
  
« Moi aussi je tiens beaucoup à toi Jarod, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit. »  
  
Il s'écarte légèrement et ce que j'attendais le plus tout en le redoutant est sur le point de se passer. Nous nous embrassons, plus que passionnément. Cet agréable baiser me parait durer une fraction de seconde mais nous restons tout de même serrés l'un contre l'autre. Nous ne savons pas comment va réagir l'autre. Il se détache de moi, me sourit puis jette un ?il sous mon lit.  
  
« Fais tes valises, tu viens à mon hôtel, à Dover. Tu seras plus en sécurité si on est sûrs qu'il ne sait pas où tu es.  
  
-Ce n'est pas de refus. »  
  
***  
  
Nous voici arrivés devant le plus prestigieux hôtel de Dover. Comme un gentleman, tenant ma valise dans une main, il m'ouvre la porte de sa somptueuse suite. Il n'y a pas à dire, il a bon goût, et merci au Centre pour nous avoir avancé les fonds.  
  
Je me sens comme une adolescente. J'ai déjà partagé mon lit avec des hommes, ça Jarod le sais, mais cette fois-ci c'est différent. C'est. peu ordinaire. c'est.c'est Jarod, tout simplement ! J'ai l'impression que c'est comme une « première fois ». Je ne sais comment agir, que dire, si ça continue je vais presuqe me mettre à rougir !  
  
Il pose ma valise sur le lit. J'y prends quelques affaires et me dirige vers la salle de bain. Lui s'installe devant la télévision, les informations, plus précisément. Il passe un bras derrière sa tête et jette un ?il vers moi, lui aussi semble assez gêné de la situation. Je me retourne et ouvre la porte qui se présente devant moi.  
  
Quand je suis de retour dans la pièce principale quelques minutes plus tard, il est sous les draps, endormi. J'éteins la télévision puis, simplement vêtue d'un pyjama de soie gris, je me faufile dans le lit jusqu'à me coller à lui. Cette chaleur masculine me manquait tellement depuis un moment, cette affection, cette protection. Tout ce que Mr Parker ne m'a jamais offert, peut-être est-ce pour cette raison que ce sont les premières choses qui m'ont frappées chez Jarod, et que j'aime retrouver chez un homme ?  
  
***  
  
Encore ce cauchemar, je sursaute en reprenant mes esprits. J'ai dû faire du bruit car Jarod se redresse près de moi et me prend dans ses bras. J'ai eu si peur, cela semblait si réel. Je me trouvais chez moi, il entrait et se jetait sur moi. Comment retirer cette immonde image de ses doigts sur me peau ? Comment oublier son regard noir et effrayant ? Jarod caresse mon épaule, me conseillant de respirer bien profondément.  
  
« Calme-toi, ça va aller. Chuuuuut. »  
  
Il se lève et va à la salle de bain, quand il revient il me tend un verre d'eau. Je bois quelques gorgées et il se remet sous les draps. Il repose le verre sur la table de nuit et passe son bras derrière ma nuque. Nous rallongeons, sur le dos, toujours serrés l'un contre l'autre.  
  
Je ferme doucement mes paupières, appréhendant la vision que ce la me donnerait mais rien ne se passe. Peut-être vais-je enfin passer plus d'une heure sans faire de mauvais rêves. Jarod est là, c'est déjà ça, il me rassure rien qu'avec le son de sa voix. Et puis je sais qu'il fera tout pour m'aider à trouver le sommeil et ne plus penser à cette nuit affreuse.  
  
***  
  
Quand je me réveille, il n'est plus là. Ni dans le lit, ni dans la chambre. Je ne sais pas comment le prendre : dois-je m'inquiéter de l'endroit où il se trouve ou me vexer qu'il n'ait passé qu'une nuit avec moi ? Je suis idiote, ce n'est pas du tout le genre de Jarod, jamais il ne ferait cela à une femme, jamais il ne me le ferait. Je m'habille rapidement et descend voir un réceptionniste pour obtenir quelques informations sur le génie.  
  
« Je suis dans la suite 56, celle de Jarod. »  
  
Je ne connais même pas son nom, je passe la nuit dans les bras d'un homme dont je ne connais même pas le nom ! Que vais-je bien pouvoir raconter.  
  
« Jarod Stokes ! Oui, votre fiancé est vraiment sympa, c'est un très bon ami. »  
  
Je souris, c'est plus fort que moi. Il est toujours apprécié de tout le monde, il ne peut non plus s'empêcher de voler au secours de toutes les personnes qu'il rencontre et qui ont des soucis. Je commence à m'y habituer et à aimer cela, c'est un honneur de le connaître car il est exceptionnel.  
  
« Oui, merci, je me demandais si vous l'aviez vu sortir ce matin ?  
  
-Oui, vers les 6h, il m'a demandé de lui appeler un taxi.  
  
-Vous ne sauriez pas où il se dirigeait par hasard ?  
  
-Je crois que c'était un nom comme Blue. Blue Coast.  
  
-Blue Cove. C'est sa ville natale. »  
  
Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai menti, peut-être pour lui faire croire que je suis vraiment la petite amie de Jarod, pour paraître plus crédible. D'ailleurs, que suis-je pour lui ? Une amie ou une petite amie ? Je ne crois pas que l'on puisse répondre tout de suite à cette question. Bien que j'en ai une vague idée tout de même.  
  
Après avoir demandé à l'homme de m'appeler un taxi, je remonte chercher de l'argent, mes clés, mes papiers... Il va falloir que je repasse chez moi pour récupérer la seconde arme que je garde bien cachée au fond d'un placard. Je panique un peu, je ne sais pas exactement où se trouve, ça ne change pas de d'habitude mais là, il pourrait faire une grosse bêtise. Cela pourrait lu coûter la vie, ou la liberté. Il faut l'en empêcher, je dois l'aider à mon tour, comme il l'a déjà fait à plusieurs reprises.  
  
***  
  
Les couloirs froids qui parcourent le Centre étaient loin de me manquer. Je suis à la recherche de Sydney et de Broots, ils ne sont ni dans le bureau de ce dernier, ni dans le mien, peut-être se trouvent-ils au laboratoire de simulations. Quand j'ouvre la porte, je m'arrête brutalement, sans parler, sans respirer. Lyle est en train de parler avec eux, des picotements dans mes reins se font sentir. Une envie folle de dégainer et de trouer la peau de ce salaud me prend mais il faut que je me calme. Je ne vais pas tuer la seule personne qui me permettrait de mettre lamais sur mon violeur. Je fais quelques vers eux, en silence, ils se retournent et Sydney sourit en s'approchant de moi.  
  
« Mlle Parker ! Comment allez-vous ?  
  
-J'ai vu mieux j'ai eu quelques nuits agitées.  
  
-Bonjour soeurette, bon, merci Sydney. »  
  
Je l'observe quitter la pièce, sans pouvoir refouler ce sentiment de dégoût qui m'envahit. Je me retourne vers mes collègues, ils me dévisagent, ne comprenant mon état bien plus électrique que prévu. Je leur fais signe de me suivre, ils s'exécutent sans rechigner. Nous nous dirigeons alors rapidement vers les jardins du Centre, sans dire un mot. Ils sont intrigués par ma réaction mais ne posent toujours pas de questions en me voyant vérifier autour de moi que personne ne nous espionne.  
  
« Jarod doit être dans les parages.  
  
-Quoi, Mais où ?  
  
-On se calme Broots, les choses ont changé.  
  
-Pourriez vous expliciter s'il vous plaît ?  
  
-Le chat ne poursuit plus la souris.  
  
-Comment pensez-vous expliquez cela à Raines ?  
  
-Je ne compte pas l'expliquer Sydney, je vais partir, et vous feriez mieux d'en faire autant si vous tenez un tant soit peu à la vie.  
  
-Que s'est-il passé Mlle Parker ? Il y a encore trois jours, vous n'y pensiez pas une seconde.  
  
-Comme je vous l'ai dit, les choses ont changé, j'ai ouvert les yeux. Jarod est en danger, il veut voir Lyle mais il risque gros sur ce coup.  
  
-Pour quelle raison veut-il voir votre frère ?  
  
-Je ne peux pas vous le dire, tout ce que je vous demande c'est d'essayer de surveiller les aller et venues de Lyle et de me prévenir s'il se passe quelque chose.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui devrait se passer ?  
  
-Je ne sais, s'il a la moindre réaction suspecte, vous me faites signe. C'est assez clair comme réponse ?  
  
-Très bien Mlle, je vais pirater les caméras de surveillance et je ne le lâche pas.  
  
-Merci Broots, Sydney.  
  
-Et vous ? Qu'allez vous faire ?  
  
-Je ne sais pas encore, je pense faire comme si de rien n'était et essayer de trouver Jarod avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise.  
  
-Faites attention à vous. »  
  
C'est plutôt à Lyle qu'il faudrait dire cela Sydney, parce que dès que j'aurai les informations suffisantes, il risque d'avoir de sérieux ennuis. Je m'éloigne rapidement, allant en direction du bureau de mon frère, il en sort quand j'arrive. Je le suis discrètement, il va au parking, c'est le moment idéal. J'ai de bon souvenirs ici, son pouce doit le faire souffrir à chaque fois qu'il descend ici j'imagine, le pauvre. Je sors de l'ombre quand il aborde la rangée où est garée sa voiture, le menaçant de mon arme et avançant doucement.  
  
« Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues soeurette ?  
  
-Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Je n'ai qu'une seule question. Je veux savoir où est l'homme qui m'a violée.  
  
-Il ne faut pas rêver Parker, je ne sais pas où il est.  
  
-Ne te fous pas de ma gueule, comment tu le joins ?  
  
-C'est lui qui le fais.  
  
-C'est ça, il t'appelle comme par hasard juste aux moments où tu as besoin de matériel. D'ailleurs, pourrais-tu me dire à quoi te servent des grenades ?  
  
-Tu peux courir. »  
  
A l'instant où j'allais lui infliger un coup de cross, Jarod débarque et lui met son poing en plein visage. Quand je disais qu'il était toujours là pour aider les autres. Il jette un ?il dans ma direction, comme pour savoir comment je vais, je lui souris en réponse. Il attrape Lyle et le plaque contre le capot de sa voiture, le tenant par le col de sa chemise. Jarod parait très énervé, c'est rare de le voir comme cela, hors de lui. Le menaçant de son poing il lui repose ma question.  
  
« Il a un rendez-vous ce soir, avec un client, à 0h00 au même endroit. Ca vous va ?  
  
-Très bien, maintenant tu viens avec nous.  
  
-Quoi ?!  
  
-Tu ne pensais pas que j'allais te laisser en liberté pour que tu puisses les prévenir non plus ? Tu nous accompagneras, pour que l'on sache si tu dis vrai.  
  
-Tu es malade ? Je ne tiens pas à crever moi !  
  
-Ca mon p'tit frère, c'est le cadet de mes soucis. »  
  
***  
  
Lyle n'a pas été très calme pendant l'après midi, il faut tout de même essayer d'être compréhensif : cela fait 5h qu'il se trouve dans son coffre de voiture. Il n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre alors vers les 18h, on a décidé de le bâillonner et de l'enfermer pour ne pas se faire repérer. Jarod et moi venons de voir le type rentrer dans l'entrepôt, accompagné d'un ami, et avons abandonné mon frère à son triste sort. Nous les avons suivis et je lui désigne mon agresseur, c'est alors qu'il m'explique ce qu'il a prévu.puisse les prévenie non plus? réponse. in visage. doucement.ur de moi qe personne se n  
  
On va se débrouiller pour l'attraper et ensuite on l'emmènera au commissariat le plus proche où Jarod se fera passer pour un flic. Je porterai ensuite plainte pour viol et la machine commencera à tourner, prenant sûrement de longues semaines. Mais avec Jarod à mes cotés, je suis sûre que nous parviendrons à coincer ce monstre, qu'il coopère ou non. La seule chose que j'espère, c'est que Le Centre ne parvienne pas à le coincer avant, mais peut-être que ce serait un moyen pour nous de montrer à la police les vices cachés de cette firme.  
  
Jarod me fait signe que nous pouvons y aller, je me lève et nous nous dirigeons vers eux, armes aux poings. Ils sont très surpris de me voir et son client prend vite la fuite. Nous ne cherchons pas à l'en empêcher, ce n'est pas lui que nous sommes venus arrêter. Les deux types ont aussi dégainé.  
  
« Et bien, tu n'en n'a pas eu assez ma belle.  
  
-Ne t'en fais pas, tu auras le droit à ce que tu mérites.  
  
-Mais, j'espère bien. »  
  
C'en est trop pour Jarod, je suis aussi prête à m'emporter mais il me devance et se jette alors sur lui et parvient à le désarmer tandis que je ne bouge pas. En menaçant le patron, Jarod réussit à faire poser son arme au sol à l'autre homme. Nous les menottons et les enfermons à l'arrière de la voiture. Avant de m'installer, je prends une grande inspiration, ce n'est pas encore le plus difficile qui vient de se passer mais c'est déjà très bien.  
  
C'est horrible de le revoir, toutes les visions de l'autre nuit me reviennent par dizaines, toutes plus dures les unes que les autres. Dire que cela va durer encore longtemps avec la plainte, l'enquête. Je ne pensais pas être aussi vulnérable, aussi défaite. Jarod vient près de moi et me demande si ça va aller. Après une énième profonde inspiration je lui réponds que je dois aller bien, on l'a coincé, ce n'est pas une chance pour toutes les victimes de viol. J'imagine la peur des autres femmes, celle de voir leur agresseur réapparaître dans leur vie, celle de ne jamais être sûre d'être en sécurité. Cela doit être un véritable enfer pour elles.  
  
Je m'assis à l'avant et ferme la portière. Je suis très mal à l'aise de le sentir dans mon dos, d'entre sa respiration et de devoir supporter son regard sur moi. Je fixe la route, face à moi, pour me concentrer sur autre chose que sur le salaud qui se trouve au même endroit que moi et au même instant. Tout en conduisant, Jarod tiens ma main, cet homme est merveilleux, il sait toujours comment réagir. Je crois que je sais à présent exactement ce qu'il représente à mes yeux, je suis désormais sûre que c'est l'homme de ma vie.  
  
***  
  
En 2 mois, tout s'est enchaîné : j'ai porté plainte et après un examen passé à l'hôpital, l'enquête a vite débuté. Des preuves ont été trouvée et le complice de mon agresseur a même tout avoué aux inspecteurs au bout de 2 jours de détention. La police s'est vite intéressée au Centre en interrogeant Lyle et une seconde enquête, bien plus longue et difficile, a été engagée. Le procès de mon agresseur a approché à grands pas, j'ai témoigné et au bout de 3 semaines insupportables, la sentence est tombée. Mike Durning, mon violeur en a prit à perpétuité pour viol et recel d'armes illégales. Quant à son collègue, il en a pour 20 ans, pour complicité de recel et de viol. J'attends maintenant de savoir ce qui va arriver à Lyle et Raines, mais j'ai entendu dire par certains policiers qu'ils avaient trouvé des preuves accablantes et que la peine de mort était dans l'air.  
  
Je suis assise sur mon sofa, buvant un bon café bien chaud, Jarod doit venir me donner le verdict du procès et deux flics surveillent ma villa. Il a pensé que le Centre pourrait se débarrasser d'un témoin encombrant, j'étais d'accord. Il frappe à la porte alors je lui ouvre rapidement et nous nous installons dans le salon. Il semble plutôt satisfait, il prend ma main dans la sienne, cela fait un moment que nous n'avons pas eu un petit instant de repos. Nous n'avons pas pu parler car il était plongé dans les enquêtes afin de s'assurer de l'accusation des dirigeants du centre et de mon agresseur.  
  
« Peine de mort pour Raines, perpétuité pour Lyle, tout comme pou Mr Cox.  
  
-Et Sydney et Broots ?  
  
-Affaire classée pour manque de preuves, des DSA ayant été malencontreusement dérobés. »  
  
Je souris et me jette dans ses bras, je suis vraiment très contente et rassurée. Il semble lui aussi soulager, cette histoire lui retire un terrible poids et maintenant il va pouvoir partir à la recherche de sa famille sans problèmes. Il m'apprend aussi qu'Angelo a été placé dans un très bon institut et sous la surveillance médicale de Sydney. Nous pourrons ainsi lui rendre visites régulièrement, je dois dire que je tiens beaucoup à lui-même s'il ne le comprend peut-être même pas. Le visage de Jarod s'assombrit, y aurait il une mauvaise nouvelle de laquelle il voudrait me faire part ?  
  
« Je vais partir à Seattle un moment, en fouillant le Centre j'ai découvert qu'ils recherchaient ma famille et ils étaient sur une piste.  
  
-Mais c'est merveilleux ! Je suis ravie pour toi.  
  
-Je vais devoir te laisser  
  
-Cela veut dire que tu comptes me laisser ici ?  
  
-Et bien. Justement.  
  
-Je veux venir avec toi Jarod, en trois mois j'ai eu le temps d'y réfléchir. Je sais que je tiens bien plus à toi que je ne voulais me le faire croire, je t'aime, je t'aime de toutes mes forces Jarod et depuis toujours.  
  
-J'avais tellement peur, que tu refuses, que tu te fiches de moi.  
  
-Bien sûr que non, j'ai même ma valise qui est déjà faite, je me doutais que tu ne comptais pas rester dans cette ville diabolique encore un long moment. »  
  
Il prend mon visage entre ses mains, il me regarde droit dans les yeux. La gêne est encore là mais je suis sûre qu'elle s'effacera au fur et à mesure, j'en suis même persuadée. Après avoir déposé un doux baiser sur mes lèvres, il approche sa tête près de la mienne et me souffle à l'oreille : Je t'aime.  
  
The End !!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Et bien comme vous l'aurez vu, ça finit mieux que ça ne commence !! J'étais dans une phase de déprime totale en débutant cette fic et maintenant ça va mieux et ça s'en ressent dans l'histoire ! J'espère que ça vous a tout de même plu, des p'tites reviews siou plaît !!! Je vous jure que c'est une chose qui fait vraiment très très très plaisir quand on lit des petits mots tous gentils !!! 


End file.
